Yoyo
Yoyo is the main character of SimsalaGrimm series. He is a blue coyote and the greatest adventurer since ever. Yoyo, with Doc Croc, travels the world with the magical book and helps people to solve their problems or at least inspires them. Physical Appearance Yoyo is a coyote/dormouse hybrid animal. He has a sky blue fur. Although he's an animal, he has many human characteristics such as talking, thinking, behaving and moving like a human. He wears red hat piece with bells on his head and a small red cape around his shoulders. Personality Yoyo is a good character, but kind of nippy and stubborn. He doesn't like to listen to others or do what they say. He likes to have a lot of fun and has an adventurous personality. However, he loves to help people but not in the way Doc Croc does it (slower and more calculative). He jumps right into the action. Perhaps his greatest characteristic is that he never gives up. History ''The Brave Little Tailor'' Season one Yoyo is on the mission with Doc Croc to help tailor to fight many villains in order to get princess Elisabeth's hand. ''Tom Thumb'' Season one Yoyo and Doc Croc are helping Tom Thumb to overcome his fears of being a small person. Yoyo and Doc Croc are helping Hansel and his sister Gretel to get home after their stepmother left them in the woods. ''The Wolf and the Seven Little Kids'' Season one Yoyo and Doc Croc are keeping kids from the wolf and teaching them until their mother comes home. ''The Devil's Three Golden Hairs'' Season one Yoyo and Doc Croc are helping Casper to get devil's three golden hairs in order to get princess' hand. The Six Servants Season one Alongside six servants Yoyo and Doc Croc, entourage, are helping the prince to solve the tasks that the queen gave to him. Notes/Trivia *Yoyo is a symbol of a yo-yo - a toy that contains two circles that are centered from top to bottom, which means that Yoyo is childish and adventurous. *Yoyo is actually a toy that at every start of the episode gets turned into the alive person. *In every episode, he stops Doc Croc when he is trying to say all of his professions. *In ''The Master Thief'', he revealed that he was a cowboy. Voice actors The voice actor of Yoyo is German actor Hubertus von Lerchenfeld. He also gives voices to other guest stars in other episodes of SimsalaGrimm. Other languages * Italian: Luca Bottale * Polish: Kacper Kuszewski * Hungarian: Bardóczy Attila Show Appearances Season one (13/13) * ''The Brave Little Tailor'' * ''Tom Thumb'' * ''Hansel and Gretel'' * ''The Wolf and the Seven Little Kids'' * ''The Devil's Three Golden Hairs'' * ''The Six Servants'' * ''The Master Thief'' * ''Rapunzel'' * ''King Trushbeard'' * ''The Meaning of Fear'' * ''Rumpelstiltskin'' * ''The Puss in Boots'' * ''Brother and Sister'' Season two (13/13) * ''The Bremen Town Musicians'' * ''Little Red Riding Hood'' * ''Ritual of Refreshment'' * ''Faithful John'' * ''The Crystal Ball'' * ''The Blue Light'' * ''Cinderella'' * ''Snow White'' * ''Sleeping Beauty'' * ''The Six Swans'' * ''The Two Princesses'' * ''The Frong Prince'' * ''The Goose Maiden'' Season three (26/26) * ''Jack and the Beanstalk'' * ''Furry Critter'' * ''The Hare and Hedgehog'' * ''Old Sultan'' * ''Mother Holle'' * ''The Three Little Pigs'' * ''Four Skilful Brothers'' * ''The Magician's Feud'' * ''The Nightingale'' * ''The Beauty and the Beast'' * ''The Twelve Princesses'' * ''Hans in Luck'' * ''Little Mook'' * ''Goldilocks and the Three Bears'' * ''Aladdin and the Wonderful Lamp'' * ''Caliph Stork'' * ''The Drummer'' * ''Snow White and Rose Red'' * ''Bearskin'' * ''The Little Mermaid'' * ''Pinocchio'' * ''Iron John'' * ''Emperor in New Clothes'' * ''Jorinda and Joringel'' * ''The Singing, Soaring Lark'' * ''The Three Fathers'' Gallery yoyotailor.png|Yoyo and Doc Croc in The Brave Little Tailor yoyotailor2.png|Yoyo, Doc Croc and Tailor making a plan on how to defeat young giant in Tom Thumb. yoyotom.png|Yoyo in Tom Thumb. yoyotom1.png|Yoyo and Doc Croc trying to get milk out of the cow in Tom Thumb. yoyohansel.png|Yoyo with Doc Croc in Hansel and Gretel. yoyogretel.png|Yoyo with Doc Croc as a bear. yoyogoat.png|Yoyo dancing with the goats in The Wolf and the Seven Little Kids. yoyogoat2.png|Yoyo and Doc Croc explaining to Mother goat about previous events in The Wolf and the Seven Little Kids. yoyodevil.png|With Doc Croc helping Casper in The Devil's Three Golden Hairs. yoyoservants.png|With Doc Croc in The Six Servants. yoyoservants1.png|In The Six Servants. External Links *Yoyo on IMDB Category:Main characters